The School of Murder and Kill and Meanees!
by Ice Cream Paradigm Chauffeur
Summary: The title is bad but i'll change it later John wakes up. "Where am I?" he aks. Nobody knos! And Monokuma wants people to kill! Summary sux but story is very good trust me :)


POV JOHN

"Where am I?"  
I wake up. I have short brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. People says John am handsome. I wear a white shirt, blue troucers,white and blue trainers.  
I look around. It looks like a school. "Where am I?" I wonder.

I walk and open a door. There's a lot of people on the other. 15 people.  
"W-Who are you, idiot?" Screams a short girl dressed in a pink maid uniform. Her hair is green and tied in pigtails.  
"Where is this?" I wonder loudly.  
"School duh" states a short, handsome boy with white hair. He wears a white samurai cloak. Something about him seems off.  
"Let's introduce each other!" Suggests an incredibly beautiful girl with long, brown hair and cocoa eyes. She smells really nice and her voice is really sweet. She wears a very cute green sweater with the face of a white cat in the middle. She wears a white miniskirt and long, black boots.  
"That's a very good idea if I do say so myself" answers a brunette with glasses dressed in a dark blue lab coat. Despite the ugly glasses she is also very beautiful.

"My name is Emma Faultless and I'm the SHSL Cat Lady" says Emma sweetly. She is the girl with the green sweater.  
"Glad to meet you! I'm John Johnson! I don't know my SHSL" I respond respondingly.  
"Interesting" says Emma interested.

"I'm London Terrier!" Screams London. "I'm the SHSL Maid" states the maid.  
"Nice to meet you" I say politely.  
"I dont care idiot!" She says. Then she slaps me.  
"Ow"  
"Hmph"  
"Tha'ts mean"  
"Im not mean!" She pouts. She's kinda cute.

"I'm the extremely handsome Colton Croupier, SHSL Croupier".  
"I don't know why, but I think something about you is off" I say.  
He gasps and looks angry. "Idiot".

"My name is Pippa Pope the SHSL Math Lover. If my calculus were right I'm the 4th person you have talked to" she says.  
"You really love maths!" yell exitedly.  
She blushed and lafs embarassedly. She looks to the other side and gos to talk to another lady.

I approach this lady. She wears a dark blue cloak with stars and galaxies on it. She has a very long ponytail. Her hair is bright orange and messy. She looks mean.  
"Hey you! I'm the SHSL Astronomer, Andromeda Cassiopeia!"  
"Nice to meet you I don't know my SHSL" I say.  
"Are you stupid or wat?!" She creams angrilily.  
"Don't be fiery" beggs Pippa.

I go near another guy. He is fat, ugly, stupid and ugly. I know because I look at him.  
"I'm Gus Papaya the SHSL Dentist. I like touching girls' teeth and inapproppripprate plaises hehehehehrhrhrhr" he laughs pervily. I leave.  
"Where am I?" I ask him questioningly.  
"I dunno" responds Gus answeringly.

I go to close two guys that look the smae!? There blond and tall and stronk. The guy on the right wears whyte coate and smiles. The guy on the right wears black coate and oppositeofsmiles.  
"I'm Benson Morrison SHSL Sailor" says guy on the right. He gests to the rigth. "Hes carson".  
"SHSL pirate Wannabe" he spita at my foot.  
"Meanee"

A blonde girl says "Hi im Chloe Patra SHSL Woman in Disguise".  
A small with pink-colorred hair says silently "My name... Is Rachelle Borrego... SHSL Shepherd... I like ship".  
Friendly guy with harmonic and black gokuish hair says "Im Al Pal SHSL Harmonica Player".  
"Where are we?" I ask him.  
"I dont know" he says. He plays a song.  
When he plays Rachelel blushes red colour.  
I think "Cute there my otp"

"Im SHSL Quarterback Brock Machine and I dont no 2+2" he looks in me. "Do you?"  
"I dont" I state. My face goes :( "Peepa noes"  
"I ask her and she dosent tell me!" screams sadly Brock. He wears a red and white uniform with number 86. His hair is black. His face is average.

Theres aman with army uniform! Wow! What a hero! Hes handsome with big blue eyes big eyelashes and shaved hair.  
"Dont talk to me" he says and mooves the head sideways.  
"Hes Luke Boot SHSL Soldier and im Petunia Pardonnemoi SHSL florist. He uses guns!" She screams yells. Shes ugly.  
"Ur the less beautiful!" I say. She kiks me in the bollos.  
"U BITCH HOW DARE U I KILL U!"  
"Kill him!" A bear black&white says.  
"Who is he?" I think.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Im Monokuma" he says.  
"I'm Jhon Johnson"  
"I know U BITCH"  
"Wowowow meanee"  
"Go to the gym"

We go to the gym. Were crazy exited. We dont no who the bear is. This is big!  
"U have to kill each other" He explains murderusly.

OH NO WHAT ARR WE GONNA DO MOAR NEXT CHAPTURR

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wellcome to my dagan ropan fic im so exited if u review i luv u guys i rite moar im the future 3**

 **NEXT TIME: O NOEZ MONOKUMA WHYYY**


End file.
